Electron beam emitters have been used for irradiating and sterilizing containers with electron beams. Typically, an electron beam emitter is positioned above the container and directs an electron beam downwardly into the container. However, when the container is a bottle with a narrow neck, adequate sterilization of the bottle becomes difficult. A narrow neck can block a large portion of the electron beam from entering the bottle.